pocoyofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Busca Loula, Busca
Cranky Challenges are special challenges in Where's My Water?. They correspond with Cranky's Story, however also appear in some Swampy levels. The challenges come in sets of three; there are currently 8 sets. If the player completes a whole set of challenges, a Cranky bonus level will be unlocked. Because the challenges correspond with Cranky's Story, only the first set of challenges can be played; however the other challenges will become available if the player buys Cranky's Story for $1.99 USD. These challenges require the player to do a certain task in a level, which is usually modified to fit said task, making the player look at the level in a completely different way. It is likely that the Cranky Challenges will not be updated anymore however, as the corresponding story, Cranky's Story, has been on a large hiatus. Challenges Set 1 *Level 1-7, Drain It First: Tri-duck the level with Cranky Ducks instead of Swampy Ducks. *Level 7-4, Balloon Bridge: Beat the level without using the Balloon. *Level 2-11, Double Jump: Run out of water without getting any of it to Swampy. Set 2 *Level 3-6, Interruption: Tri-duck the level with Cranky Ducks instead of Swampy Ducks. *Level 1-20, Drawbridge: Tri-duck the level without lowering the bottom bridge. *Level 4-17, The Grid: Complete the level without collecting any ducks. Set 3 *Level 5-7, Double Launch: Tri-duck the level with Cranky Ducks instead of Swampy Ducks. *Level 4-16, Create and Destroy: Complete the level with no explosions. *Level 6-15, Ventilation Shaft: Complete the level without closing the orange gates. Set 4 *Level 7-18, Booby Trap Staircase: Tri-duck the level with Cranky Ducks instead of Swampy Ducks. *Level C1-15, The Long Drop: Blow up all the bombs and complete the level. *Level 7-3, Geyser: Pop the balloon in the level without tapping it. Set 5 *Level 2-2, Smash Them Together: Complete the level without collecting any ducks. *Level 3-1, Mine Field: Blow up all the bombs and tri-duck the level. *Level 5-12, Scaffolding: Tri-duck the level without triggering the switch. Set 6 *Level 6-8, Through the Bridge: Tri-duck the level without building the bridge (or in other words, without having the ooze touch the algae). *Level 8-12, Vacuum Bridge: Complete the level without collecting any ducks. *Level C2-10, Recontamination: Tri-duck the level with Swampy Ducks instead of Cranky Ducks. Set 7 *Level C3-13, Drip, Drop, BAM!: Tri-duck the level without touching the bottom spout. *Level C3-11, Boxed In: Tri-duck the level with no toxic ooze remaining. *Level 9-13, Octospout: Tri-duck the level with 8 or less Y-switch touches. Set 8 *Level C1-5, Around the World: Tri-duck the level with Swampy Ducks instead of Cranky Ducks. *Level C4-3, Clear a Path: Complete the level without touching the Y-switch. *Level 2-7, Switch Which Switch?: Complete the level without collecting any ducks. Set 9 *Level 1-18, Flip the Switches: Complete the level without collecting any ducks. *Level 6-10, Below the BBQ: Run out of water without getting any of it to Swampy. *Level 6-12, Door: Tri-duck the level with Swampy Ducks instead of Cranky Ducks..